Doughnuts
by nixienoo
Summary: Sofia seeks andvice about killing Greg's crush!


OK, so i can't help myself grins this it's just a bit of fluff!

Title: Doughnuts  
Pairing: Sara/Sofia  
Disclaimer: one can dream!  
Notes: I haven't much to say about this one except that it's a light fluffy fic, and I hope you enjoy it :)

Doughnuts

Sara sat in the staff room sipping on a hot chocolate made from Greg's secret stash; in fact it actually wasn't so much secret now that he'd told both Sara and Sofia about it. Probably because he has a crush on both of us she thought before smiling and taking another sip of the steaming liquid.

She revelled in the night shift; the lab was calm and quiet, the lights dim and peaceful, the perfect time to get some work done. She placed the hot chocolate aside and took the file from the coffee table placing it on her lap. "James Field" she read the name on the front out loud.

"Did you say James field?"

Sara looked up to see Sofia standing at the door with her hand on her hips.

"Yeah, you know him?"

Sofia took a few steps in "Not personally no…" Sara lips parted slight, Sofia took another step "he was a suspect in a robbery not long ago, smokes, drugs, alcohol, he was out for whatever he could get!" Another step forward and she noticed the hot chocolate "Aw… Greg told you too huh?"

Sara smiled leaning back into her chair and pulling the file closer to hide her face from Sofia. "Between you and me, I wouldn't be surprised if he's told the entire female race in this building."

Sofia opens the cupboard "Poor guy, he has no idea!" she reaches in…

The file falls back onto Sara's lap as she looks up at the blonde "Top shelf, on the left!"

Sofia nods reaching up "You'd think he'd of figured it out by now you know!" she pulls the round jar of chocolate powder out.

"You mean how he thinks telling us about his secret stash will get him somewhere?" she turns a page pretending to read, all the time watching Sofia out of the corner of her eye..

"That…" she closes the cupboard and takes a mug from the side "…and the doughnuts he brings me for breakfast!" she multi tasks, tuning toward Sara and making the hot chocolate at the same time.

Sara looks up at her "He brings you doughnuts?"

"Every morning before his shift, without fail"

"That's getting a bit serious!"

"I know, but I don't know how to tell him!" She stirs a spoon in her mug and leans against the unit.

Sara puts the files on the side and repositions her self on the chair to face the blonde "Tell him, you don't like doughnuts!"

"That will only disappoint my apatite it won't kill the crush!"

"Well I don't think we should be taking him for granted!" She sip's, Sofia pulls a face "What?" Sara complains about the look she is getting.

"You're drinking from his hot chocolate and you're talking about not taking him for granted?" she smiles into her mug before sipping again.

"I don't accept doughnuts!" another sip.

"You really think I should say something?"

"It's up to you, but if you do don't say… too much!"

Sofia nods.

The next day…

Sara places the key in her locker opening it up. Reaching in she pulls out her scarf followed by her coat. The door squeaks as it open and Sara looks around… "Greg, hey!"

"Sara, how was your night?" he asks stepping in.

"Quiet actually!" she notices he's hiding something behind his back "Greg, what's that?" she asks looking over his shoulder curiously.

"Well, I was on my way in and for the first time I noticed this great little cafe just down the way and so I thought I'd pick up some…." He pull's the box from around his back, careful not to turn them upside down "Pancakes!"

Sara let out a sigh "Pancakes?" this is not good!

He passes box to her "You got a choice of topping, treacle or chocolate!"

"Wow!" she takes the box, trying not to deflate the surprised look that he'd expected to see on her face "Thank you… Greg…"

"No problem!" he shakes it off looking happy with himself!

2 minutes later….

Sara watches Greg leave and places the box of pancakes on the bench beside her while she continues to gather her things together. The door swings open and a very happy Sofia walks in with a skip in her step.

Sara found it amusing "What are you so happy about?"

"You mean apart from having an empty stomach?" she stood beside her.

"I see, so no doughnuts?" she closed her locker with a slam.

Sofia recognises Sara's tone "What's up?"

"Greg gave me pancakes!" Sara picked up the box "You didn't tell him did you?"

"Wait you said not too!!" she began prying the box open with her fingers while still in sara's hands "I told him exactly what you'd advised me to tell him!"

Sara pulled the box away before Sofia could open it "Well, one of us is going to have to say something before the guilt eats me alive! I can't do it to him Sofia!"

Sofia reaches for the box and Sara lets her take it "It isn't my fault Sara, besides…" she gets the box open at last "These look great!"

Sara peers down at them and then watches Sofia dip her finger is the chocolate sauce "I know!" Sara confesses.

Sofia lifts her finger to Sara's mouth "Here!"

Sara takes a hold of her hand, just as her tongue begins licking the digit the door swings open!

They both look up to see Greg standing there stunned "I err…" He steps forward nearly knocking into the benches by the entrance "…forgot something!"

Sofia steps away from Sara and licks her finger clean making a popping sound as she pulls it out. Greg picks up his trainers quickly and runs for the door.

The door closes and Sofia closes the box with a chuckle "Guess that worked!"

Sara reaches up and wipes the corner of Sofia's mouth with her thumb "I think so!" and then kisses her quickly. "Just wait until tomorrow when Catherine gets the doughnuts!"


End file.
